La Odisea de Uchiha Sasuke
by aimmL
Summary: UA. Bufó con fastidio, sin embargo entendía perfectamente que nadie lo obligaba a salir de su cálido hogar para aventurarse a la casa de su novia, pero también era posible que de no hacerlo, dejaría de llamarle así, y la quería demasiado como para perderla por una tontería. Sasuten.


¡Hola a todos!

He vuelto con una nueva historia. Sin ningún propósito en especial más que compartirles algo que desde hace tiempo tenía en mente y que por pereza, trabajos y tareas no había podido terminar antes.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, es de entera propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de liberar locas ideas que de vez en vez rondan por mi cabeza.

Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

**La Odisea de Uchiha Sasuke**

«¿Por qué?», repitió nuevamente esperando que su mente dejase de hacer oídos sordos a su cuestionamiento; sujetó su chaqueta con fuerza, arrugándola, y siguió caminando con pesadez entre la densa nieve del camino. Apretaba la mandíbula, para evitar que sus dientes titilaran, al igual que sus ojos, para que no se cegaran con el viento helado con el que le tocó lidiar. «Es que... ¿en qué cabeza cabe semejante idiotez?», bufó con fastidio, sin embargo entendía perfectamente que nadie lo obligaba a salir de su cálido hogar para aventurarse a la casa de su novia, pero también era posible que de no hacerlo, dejaría de llamarle así, y la quería demasiado como para perderla por una tontería.

Tenten no era celosa, por el contrario era linda, paciente, responsable, fiel, cariñosa, simpática y todo lo bueno del mundo, casi se podría decir que era perfecta. _Pero_ —sí, como todo tenía un pero—, una vez que se enojaba... el mundo se ponía de cabeza y todas las virtudes que pudieras hallar en un mínimo de sesenta segundos se evaporaban como cuando hierves agua por más de una hora en una cafetera. Claro que para hacerla enojar, se requiere tiempo, muchísimo, porque había aprendido a ser demasiado paciente con unas clases de meditación que había tomado cuando salió de vacaciones con sus padres. Por lo cual es de extrañarse cuando la castaña se sienta en un rincón, apartada de quienes la rodeaban, cruzada de brazos con la vista fija a un punto inexacto en el suelo, o —en su caso— se queda en silencio por un largo rato ignorando la voz de quien la llama para después escuchar a todo volumen Before I Forget de Slikpnot por el otro lado del auricular, percatándose de que la chica no volvería a contestarle y dejaría de operadora a su canción favorita. Aunque su comportamiento, no era como el de _aquella_ vez, estaba seguro que estaba enojada, por lo cual, procuró no hacer la pregunta tabú y simplemente salir preparado y lo más rápido posible para remediar el grave error que había osado cometer.

Volvió a colocarse en gorro de su chaqueta esperando a que el viento, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no lo tumbase de nuevo enfriándole los oídos. Siguió avanzando a paso lento y al llegar al epicentro de la ciudad, optó por detenerse por algo de beber en la cafetería que estaba justo delante de él. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente sintió una oleada de calor. Se quitó los guantes y la enorme chaqueta, poniéndola de lado en el respaldo de su silla. Karin, la chica encargada de tomar las órdenes de los clientes, se posicionó al lado suyo con aire seductor.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué deseas ésta vez? —preguntó, entregándole la carta donde estaba el menú. El aludido, como siempre, ignoró la pregunta de la chica y se tomó su tiempo para elegir.

—Quiero un café de vainilla irlandesa y una rebanada de su tarta especial —respondió entregándole el menú, la chica se alejó dejando a Sasuke solo nuevamente.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comenzó a presionar teclas escribiendo un mensaje. Antes de enviarlo, lo pensó dos veces; ¿qué esperaba al decirle «iré a tu casa en un momento»? Ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Tenten, o de si le abriría la puerta cuando llegase a su morada, pero si algo era seguro es que si le respondía, le diría una grosería, por lo tanto, se arrepentiría de ir y daría por terminada su relación, pero aunque quisiera demasiado a Tenten, no podía negar que le incomodaba caminar tanto para disculparse, y más si ésta posiblemente no lo perdonara.

—Aquí tienes —dijo la pelirroja al llegar a su lado con una charola en la cual estaba su orden y la de la mesa de enseguida—. Que lo disfrutes —le sonrió coquetamente guiñándole un ojo. Sasuke rodó los ojos con una expresión de fastidio. Si hay algo que le molestaba, era que las chicas fueran tan descaradas.

Comenzó a degustar el trozo de tarta que le trajo la mesera. Estaba exquisita. No era que le encantase la tarta de queso, porque ciertamente le empalagaba, pero esta sabía bien; iba bañado en una extraña salsa dulce que, según el menú, era de zarzamoras y a un lado tenía unos pequeños trozos de fruta que adornaban con cuidado la presentación de la tarta especial. Decidió dejar para el final el café, para que el sabor de la tarta no se perdiera y se amargara el sabor en su boca.

Antes de terminar, alguien le golpeó amistosamente la espalda, y comenzó a ahogarse un poco con el café, giró su rostro para ver el causante y se encontró con los ojos azules del rubio viéndolos fijamente.

—Idiota, casi me ahogo —fue el saludo de Sasuke. Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar el insulto, sin embargo, se sentó justo delante del azabache, encarándolo.

—Jum, hubiera tenido demasiada suerte —dijo restándole importancia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba para comer lo que seguramente será la última cena de mi vida —respondió dándole otro sorbo a la taza de café. Naruto creyó sorprendente que el Uchiha bromeara y antes de que dijera la pregunta que en su mente había formulado, se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

—¡No me digas que tú...! —gritó, aturdiendo a las pocas personas que estaba en el lugar, levantándose de la silla y señalando _culpable_ al Uchiha; el cual, asintió levemente—. Oh, por Dios. Si no te mate yo hace un momento, seguramente ella lo hará. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que Kiba y yo le jugamos una broma?

—Sí, sí... lo recuerdo —contestó Sasuke frotándose los ojos con fuerza—. Pero correré el riesgo.

—Vaya que eres valiente —agregó Naruto, refiriéndose más al hecho de hacerla enojar que el aventurarse hasta su casa—. Pero, no hiciste la pregunta tabú, ¿verdad?

—No, no soy tan estúpido como Kiba —respondió dejando la taza vacía en la mesa.

—Fuiste lo suficiente para hacerla enojar de nuevo aun sabiendo las consecuencias —rodó los ojos, y frunció el ceño una vez que lo vio—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Digo, deberíamos recordarte como el valeroso Uchiha que osó enfrentar a la muerte y para eso, debo tener una buena historia que contar...

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le interrumpió—, sólo le dije algo fuera de lugar.

—Ya, ya... al menos sabes lo que te espera —al decirle eso, pudo imaginarse demasiadas cosas y aunque tenía claro que el Uchiha no abriría la boca, decidió dejarle ahí.

—Sí y creo que ya va siendo hora de que termine con todo esto —dijo levantándose de su silla, sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero, pero Naruto se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—No te preocupes, como un último favor yo pagaré la cuenta —y sin más abrazó al Uchiha con fuerza llevándose un par de miradas extrañadas de alrededor—. Sabes que te quiero, amigo —apretó los ojos conteniendo el llanto que más parecía fingido. Sasuke al darse cuenta de la imagen que proyectaban en ese momento, empujó a Naruto lejos de él con una expresión de terror al ponerlo en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

—Sí, sí... gracias.

Salió de la cafetería justo como entró; bien arropado, con dinero y apretando la mandíbula. Y aunque aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la casa de Tenten, siguió su curso deteniéndose en la florería de su amiga Yamanaka para comprarle un ramo de flores como disculpa por su estupidez. Aunque pasaba de las seis, casi todos los lugares parecían cerrados y la florería no era la excepción. Entró al local, observando los distintos tipos de flores. Intentaba recordar cuál era el favorito de Tenten antes de que Ino se acercara y le dijera avergonzándolo por el poco interés que mostraba en cuanto a los gustos de su pareja.

—¡Bienvenido! —exclamó Ino, llegando hasta la recepción—. ¡Vaya, pero si es Sasuke! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso una sorpresa para Tenten?

—Algo por el estilo —respondió viendo a su alrededor. No, definitivamente no lo recordaba.

—¿Quieres alguna sugerencia? —preguntó, ofreciéndole ayuda.

—Por favor.

—Bien... ¿con que intención planeas llevarle flores? —preguntó sonriéndole la rubia. Dudó en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

—Disculparme —dijo evitando contacto visual. Ino ahogó su grito y llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriendo su boca para que no saliera palabra alguna de ella mostrando su evidente sorpresa y desespero para que lo que había escuchado no fuera cierto.

—P-Pero, ¿qué hiciste? Por favor, dime que no la hiciste enojar —si no fuera por el hecho de que el Uchiha era quien corría peligro en este instante, se habría reído de la expresión de terror que tenía Ino en ese mismo instante y es que parecía muy dramática, pero no era para menos. Asintió levemente, sintiéndose el estúpido más grande. Ino estaba atónita con la noticia—. Sasuke-kun, ¿ya olvidaste la vez en la que Kiba y Naruto le jugaron una broma?

—No —musitó secamente.

—¿¡Entonces cómo se te ocurre hacerla enfadar!? —gritó histérica.

—No creí que se molestara por algo como eso...

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, ahora curiosa.

—Me rehúso a responder —frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, bueno... no me digas, seguramente también yo me enfadaría —dijo ya más calmada, luego suspiró—. ¿Te parece bien rosas blancas? —Sasuke asintió—. Bien, van por mi cuenta, así que no te preocupes por pagar.

Envolvió las flores con papel transparente y un lazo rojo. Antes de que saliera, dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro del chico, como queriendo mantener distancia; pero, al final rompió la barrera que ella misma hizo, abrazándolo con fuerza, dijo algo que no logró escuchar muy bien, pero seguramente fue «¿ves lo que sucede cuando eres un imbécil?», porque era lo que más le quedaba en ese instante.

Salió del local, continuando a su muerte segura —como sus amigos lo describían—. Sostenía las rosas con cuidado de no arruinarlas, esperaba que la temperatura tampoco las estropeara y quedaran intactas para cuando llegase a su destino. «Destino», esa palabra sonaba demasiado profunda, aunque fuera una palabra como cualquiera, y más en este momento que parecía que su fin estaba cerca.

Aunque reconocía que en aquella ocasión, Tenten se pasó un poco —_mucho_— de la raya cuando se molesto, no la creía capaz de no perdonarlo. Es decir, sí... fue demasiado lo que hizo, pero tampoco era algo que no se pudiera perdonar. La gente hacía cosas peores, mucho peores. Y ella debería entender que era humano y no uno perfecto, cometía errores y como la mayoría, se arrepentía. Aunque quizás exageraba en decir que la mayoría. Bueno, ese no era el punto. Sino que, creía que a pesar del _pequeño_ defecto de Tenten, ella lo perdonaría simplemente porque Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien que pidiera perdón, hacer eso, era un esfuerzo demasiado grande y eso debía darle puntos extras.

Decidió llegar a la tienda de regalos y buscar una buena tarjeta que expresara su arrepentimiento por comportarse como un imbécil. Sin embargo, ya estaba cerrado. «Cuando se supone debe estar abierto, me cierran. Genial». Pensó en escribirlo él mismo, pero al no traer algún cuaderno o bolígrafo, creyó buena opción llegar a la casa de algún amigo que le prestase algo para escribir.

La casa de la que estaba más cerca era la de Neji. Poco después rectificó y creyó poco conveniente ir ahí, porque aunque no lo aceptara, sabía que aun le molestaba el hecho de que fuera él el que ganara el corazón de Tenten y llegar, diciéndole que estaba molesta con él, seguramente lo tomaría como una oportunidad ya que, como todos, creería que es el fin de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pensó en alguien más. «Shikamaru». Su casa se encontraba pasando dos avenidas más. El problema era que no sabía exactamente cuál era su casa. Intentó recordar las especificaciones que le dio hace tiempo, pero al no tener motivo suficiente para irlo a visitar, no le prestó mucha atención que digamos.

Suspiró.

Y ahí estaba él, tocando puertas mientras preguntaba por el Nara, que seguramente dudaría en abrirle por pereza. Al dar con su casa y ser recibido, entró dejando las flores en la mesita que tenían cerca de la entrada.

—Préstame algo para escribir —dijo en cuanto estuvo dentro. El aludido caminó hasta su habitación dejando al Uchiha en la sala de estar.

—Vaya, primera vez que me visitas y es para pedirme algo —musitó luego de entregarle un cuaderno y una pluma, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente—. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? ¿Le pedirás matrimonio a la problemática de tu novia?

—No, me disculparé con ella —dijo sin darse cuenta. Después dejó de escribir, percatándose de lo que había hecho. «Oh, no. Aquí viene de nuevo».

—¿La hiciste enojar? —cuestionó sorprendido, jamás creyó al Uchiha tan tonto—. ¿Ya olvidaste la vez en la que...?

—Por supuesto que no —interrumpió ya fastidiado de la misma cantaleta—, simplemente pasó.

—Debieron ser muchas cosas —dijo pensativo—, Tenten no suele molestarse por cualquier cosa. Había estado en un curso de meditación que le había ayudado a controlar su ira —afirmó—. Debiste ser demasiado valiente, o muy, pero muy estúpido como para jugar con fuego. Sin duda alguna, Tenten es la chica más problemática que conozco.

—Gracias por eso —respondió sarcástico, le ofendía que hablara así de su novia. Intentaba concentrarse en las palabras correctas y después de un momento analizó lo que el Nara le había dicho. «Muchas cosas». Era cierto, Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, lo que le dijo hace apenas unas horas fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora, intentaba recordar cosas que seguramente la hicieron enojar anteriormente.

Ya tenían casi un año saliendo, y en ciertas ocasiones, el semblante de Tenten cambió cuando estaba con él; como cuando fueron al cine y él le preguntó qué película deseaba ver, y al final, prácticamente ignoró su propuesta porque le parecía demasiado cursi para su gusto o, la vez en la que se citaron en la plaza y él se retrasó por casi media hora. Había más, pero conforme recordaba, se sentía pésimo al saberse demasiado egoísta y poco atento con su novia.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Shikamaru, luego de un rato. Más por el hecho de que Sasuke parecía ya no poder más y quería desahogarse, inconscientemente, que por curiosidad.

—Comencé a hablarle demasiado de una chica que conocí —respondió ya harto de guardárselo—, la vez que la planté.

Después se formó un silencio incómodo. Shikamaru lo veía sin creer lo que había dicho. Quizás no conocía demasiado al Uchiha por lo que le sorprendió su respuesta. Sasuke parecía esperar la respuesta de éste, quizás una frase que le dijera «no, amigo, tu novia es una exagerada», que es lo que más necesitaba oír en ese momento, o al menos un insulto, que sería lo más usual. Sin embargo, nada llegaba, frustrándolo aún más.

Shikamaru no era un experto en mujeres, en realidad le parecían demasiado complicadas. Pero no era tan tonto como para no saber qué les molesta, bueno, algunas cosas. Se sentó bien en el sofá y después encaró al azabache.

—Retiro lo dicho —dijo, rompiendo el silencio, Sasuke lo miró intentando averiguar a qué se refería—. Eso basta y sobra para hacerla enojar, aun si pudiera controlar hasta la porción más pequeña de su ira —el Uchiha no alcanzaba a comprender sus palabras—. Piénsalo, ¿te gustaría que Tenten te hablara de un chico que conoció en una ocasión en la que te dejó esperándola?

El sólo pensarlo le había hecho hervir la sangre. Shikamaru tenía razón y por un momento comprendió los sentimientos de su novia. Esto no se comparaba con la vez en la que Naruto y Kiba le hicieron una broma en la reunión de graduación, no, era mucho peor. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesita en la que estaba recargado y se detuvo a leer lo que había escrito. Arrugó el papel mientras fruncía el entrecejo molestándose consigo mismo. Tenten se merecía alguien mejor, alguien que tomara su opinión aun en la más pequeña oportunidad, que fuera puntual, y más precavido en cuanto a sus palabras. Quizás Neji era mejor opción para ella. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada dispuesto a irse. Shikamaru iba tras de él intentando alcanzarlo.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —salió dando un portazo.

—Ah... menos más no me está pasando a mí —susurró, compadeciéndose; después vio que el Uchiha había olvidado el ramo de rosas en la mesa y volvió a suspirar—. Pero qué tipo más problemático.

Al salir, no encontró más que las huellas que denotaban que había regresado a su casa. Maldijo en voz baja sintiéndose culpable de la situación y antes de entrar, alcanzó a ver un trozo de papel arrugado cerca del cesto de basura. «Y encima me tira basura», entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo, se acercó al papel y antes de tirarlo, lo alisó para leer lo que había escrito; no es que le importase, pero le dio algo de curiosidad.

«Si lees esto es porque seguramente no me dejaste hablar, así que te pido no lo tires hasta que termines.

Soy un idiota, bueno, eso de antemano lo sabes. No sé si sea necesario disculparme por haberte plantado, porque ya lo había hecho, pero quiero que me perdones por lo de aquella chica; no venía al caso, pero no quería que te enteraras por alguien más y las cosas se salieran de control. Pero estoy consciente de que mi error no fue ese, sino hablar demasiado bien de alguien por encima de ti.

Tú eres mi novia, a quien de verdad quiero. Nunca te lo digo, pero eres hermosa, me encanta como eres conmigo y como me haces sentir. No es mi estilo estarlo diciendo porque las palabras se las lleva el viento, me gusta más demostrarlo, aunque me he dado cuenta de que tampoco he hecho un buen trabajo en eso. No sé cómo explicar todo lo que me haces sentir, yo sólo quie...»

Cuando dejó de leer, rápidamente tomó las llaves de la camioneta de sus padres y el ramo de rosas que había dejado el Uchiha en la mesita de la entrada. «Quizás no sea suficiente, pero ella debe saberlo», no es que la relación de ellos le importase mucho, sin embargo, se excedió al decirle eso al azabache, aunque ya hacía falta que alguien se lo dijera.

* * *

Aunque el frío era mayor, ya no lo sentía igual, no apretaba la mandíbula o cerraba sus puños en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Lo único que podía sentir, era una punzada en el pecho que le hacía pensar que no la merecía, que quizás lo mejor era que ella se alejara de él para que no sufriera más. Dejó de avanzar, se detuvo en la calle por donde vivía Neji y volvió su rostro a su hogar. «Estará mejor con él». Saldría de su vida y no volvería a molestarla nunca más. Apretó los ojos, culpó al frío y fuerte viento de que comenzarán a lagrimear; porque aunque quisiera tanto a Tenten, no admitía que estaba llorando.

«Eres un cobarde», escuchó en su cabeza. Sí, ya no podía negarlo. Sasuke Uchiha era el cobarde más grande de todos. Tenía miedo de enfrentarla, prefería dejar inconclusa la situación para no escuchar a la chica gritarle que había sido el peor novio de la historia y que no quería estar más con él. Eso, más que destruir su ego, destruiría su corazón. Y no podría soportarlo. La quería demasiado, más de lo que había imaginado. Era una lástima que a penas lo hubiese notado.

Frunció el ceño confundido al ver un auto estacionado afuera de su casa. No lo reconocía ya que el alumbrado de la calle no estaba funcionando. Comenzó a tensarse cuando visualizó una silueta saliendo de éste. Comenzó a caminar por el pavimento y conforme se acercaba más a su casa, aquella persona también lo hacía para con él, tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

—Vienes a por mí, ¿no es así? —murmuró para sí—. Seas quien seas te...

Se quedó mudo al ver de quien se trataba. Aquella persona comenzó a correr hacía él, sin embargo él se detuvo intentando creérsela. «¿Qué hace aq...?», su mente no alcanzó a procesar la frase completa, puesto que se había lanzado hacía él, besándolo. A pesar de que estaba atónito, no dudó ni un instante en corresponderle. ¿Cómo hacerlo si era lo que planeaba hacer después de disculparse? Cuando se hubieron separado a falta de aire, ella le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Eres un idiota —susurró, él no pareció importarle el insulto. Asintió y esperó a que dijera algo más—. Pero eres el idiota que adoro.

—Y yo —respondió el Uchiha—, como no te imaginas. Lo siento.

—Olvídalo. Quise disculparme después de que colgaste, pero no quise llamarte; después Shikamaru llegó enseñándome lo que habías escrito y las rosas...

—Es cierto —dijo—, todo lo que está ahí es cierto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, esperando que se lo dijera. Sasuke volvió a abrazarle, escondiendo su rostro para después decir en voz poco audible:

—Soy un idiota, lo sabes, pero soy uno muy afortunado —comenzó—. Eres muy linda, amable, paciente, sincera, cariñosa... eres más de lo que merezco y no me había percatado de eso hasta ahora que sentía que esto estaba terminando.

—Tonto...

—Te adoro, Tenten —dijo mirándole por fin a los ojos. Sus orbes oscuros brillaban como nunca y a la castaña no le quedó duda alguna de que decía la verdad—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—¡Ow, Sasuke! —se ruborizó hasta las orejas, jamás, ni aún cuando comenzaron a andar, le había dicho algo tan bello. Volvió a besarle y él correspondió gustoso—. Creo que habrá que pelear más seguido...

—No es necesario... ya lo he entendido —respondió tomándole de la mano para empezar a caminar. La chica le siguió—. A propósito, ¿quién te trajo?

—Shikamaru —mencionó—. Está esperándome en la camioneta.

Sasuke se entumeció otra vez. Su rostro comenzó a adquirir un color cada vez más visible y desvió la mirada a otro lado una vez que llegaron hasta allí. Shikamaru salió del auto y observó al Uchiha con detenimiento. «En serio que no le conocía demasiado...», pensó al ver cuan nervioso se encontraba por haber sido testigo de la escena que habían montado en medio de la calle. Jamás había visto al Uchiha mostrar ese lado en público, seguramente porque no le gustaba que nadie se enterara de cómo era en ésa cuestión, por lo cual entendía porque evitaba mirarle a la cara. Estaba apenado. Sonrió «después de leer lo que has puesto, ¿aún te apenas por esto?», seguramente no tenía ni idea.

—Como veo que ya todo está bien entre ustedes, me llevaré a tu chica a su casa. Ya la verás en el colegio mañana —dijo el castaño con pereza—, no hay tiempo de seguir con la reconciliación, _Romeo_.

Lo sabía, sabía que haría algo como eso... por eso prefería no hacer nada frente a los demás. Frunció el ceño con molestia, ya se vengaría en otra ocasión. Sonrió para sí y después giró a con la chica para despedirse. La abrazó y fulminó al Nara con la mirada que rápidamente entendió que eso ya no le concernía y que a pesar de mostrarse cariñoso con la chica, no dejaba de ser cómo él solo. Alzó los brazos como si fueran a revisarlo y dio la media vuelta.

Cuando por fin sintió que nadie los veía, la besó con ternura y sobre sus labios le dijo «Te quiero».


End file.
